Royal Marines
The Corps of Her Majesty's Royal Marines, commonly just referred to as the Royal Marines (RM), are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the United Kingdom and, along with the Royal Navy and Royal Fleet Auxiliary, form the Naval Service. They are also the United Kingdom's specialists in amphibious warfare, including the operation of landing craft; mountain warfare; and Arctic warfare. A core component of the country's Rapid Deployment Force, the Corps's 3 Commando Brigade is capable of operating independently and is highly trained as a commando force. It is trained to deploy quickly and fight in any terrain. The Royal Marines have the longest basic infantry training course of any NATO combat troops. It has 8,310 active personnel. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. French Foreign Legion and US Marine Force Recon (by Samurai234) US Marine Recon: Royal Marine Commandos: French Foreign Legion: In a small jungle area, 5 members of the US Marine Recon have assigned to take out hosiles in a nearby building. Meanwhile, in the building, 5 Royal Marine Commandos are guarding the building. One of them, armed with a Accuracy International Arctic Warfare sniper rifle aims his crosshairs at one of the US Marine and takes him out. (4-5-5) The other Marines quickly find cover behind rocks and trees. "Looks like our postion has been given away." says the Commander. "Spread out, men." One of the US Marines armed with a M110 SASS looks down the scope and sees 5 members of the French Foreign Legion training. He fires his gun and takes out a Legion soldier. (4-5-4) The other soldiers grabs their weapons and run off to fight the threat. Meanwhile, the US Marine prepare to breach the building, but they are suddenly attacked by two Royal Marines. Using their M4 Carbines, they manage to kill one of them and injure the other. (4-4-4) One Marine armed with a M26 Shotgun Attachment walks up to the injured man and takes him out. (4-3-4) They US Marines open the door, but they find two French Forgien Legion members, one armed with a FN P90 and the other with a Benelli M4 Super 90. They both fire at the same time, killing one Marine and injuring the other. (3-3-4) The Commander act fast, though and kills one of them with his MP5A3. (3-3-3) The other Soldier runs off as the Marines give chase. Meanwhile, the US Marine sniper is still looking throught his scope, when he spots a Legion member running across the field. He tries to fire, but the gun ends up jamming. The Frenchman pulls out his FR F2 sniper rifle, aims, and fires. (2-3-3) Meanwhile, the Frennchman being chased by the US Marines hides in a room. He breathes a sigh of relif, until he the click of a gun. He turns and sees a Royal Marine armed with a SIG Sauer P226 who quickly unloads 4 rounds in him. (2-3-2) The Marine smirks and walks out, but a US Marine manages to take him out with a MEU(SOC) Pistol. (2-2-2) Meanwhile, another Legion member spots a Royal Marine with a UMP45. He fires at him with his FAMAS, but runs out of ammo. He switchts to his MAC Mle 1950, but as he approachs, he finds that the Royal Marine has switched to his FABARM SAT-8 shotgun and he blows his head off. (2-2-1) He tries to run away, but the US Marine commander takes him out him with his M4. (2-1-1) The two US Marines try to countine, but one of the US Marines is shot by the Royal Marine with his SA-80 rifle. (1-1-1) The US Marine commander runs after him and manages to corner him. They both pull out their knives and begin to fight, with the US Marine having the edge due to his longer blade. Before the fight can countine, though, the French Foreign Legion commander runs the Royal Marine commander through with his FAMAS Bayonet. (1-0-1) The two remaining solders both face other and fight. However, the US Marine can't get in without entering the Bayonet's range, eventually, the Frenchman stabs him in the leg and prepares to kill him. "How does it feel to be a deadman?" asks the Frenchman in a thick accent. "Oh, I'm not the deadman here," Says the Marine. He does a sweep kick and throws the Frenchman to the floor. "You are!" He thrusts the KA-BAR into his chest and kills him. (1-0-0) "Whew, I need to retire soon." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Russian Airborne Troops (by Redkite) Royal Marines - Airborne Troops In a open countryside, a large wooded hill ends near a empty barn, the contents of the barn and now outside the entrance, inside the barn 12 Russian Airborne Troops and BMD-2 make usage of their new make-shift base, however just down the dirt road linked to the barn, 12 Royal Marines and Warrior TAV IFV approach the barn, as they approach the barn on the road the officer turns to his marines, “Alright, if intel has this right, we’ve got Russian Airborne Troops ahead, intel warns of them having armoured supports, so the Warriors got our back if things go wrong, Sniper, take a rifleman and check out the barn from the hill to our right, the right of you, with me.”. The Warrior stops and watches the barn while the marines advance and the sniper and a rifleman head up the hill into the wood. A Russian marksman watches the area from the window of the barn, he spots the Marines approaching and cries to his captain, “Сэр, у нас естьвходящиевойска!”, “Дерьмо! Получитьсвое оружие! ПРО, мы будем нуждаться впомощи!”, the captain shouts to his team, to this, all the Russians left their tasks and grab their weapons and move to defensive positions around the barn, the Russian marksman aims down his scope and fires but the bullet just misses a Marine, “Sniper! Sniper! Get to the barn now!” shouts the officer, he drops to a crouch stance and begins firing at the marksman to keep him pinned, the other marines move toward the barn quickly but as they do 5 Russian riflemen come out of the barn and fire on the marines, the marines take cover at the various things outside the barn, 3 marines take cover behind a tractor, 3 take cover behind a couch and 3 behind a large pile of boxes, the marines lean out of cover and return fire, thus creating a heated firefight. The Sniper and his rifleman reach the top of the steep hill and the Sniper gets out his AIAW and aims down the sight, he finds a Russian rifleman and fires, the bullet hits the rifleman in the neck and he collapses 12-11. As the fire fight at the barn entrance rages, the officer joins his marines at the tractor and 2 other Russian riflemen join the remaining 4, suddenly, the BMD roars to life from the barn, the BMD rolls out and turns it turret to the couch, “Oh Shit!”, the turret unleashes HE shells at the couch, the shells annihilate the couch and it explodes killing two Royal Marines 10-11 and knocking another to the ground, seeing this the officer reaches to his head radio, “We’ve got a BMD, we need back up!”, “Roger that, rolling in now”, replies the commander of the Warrior. The Warrior roll down the dirt road and the turret turns to the BMD, the Warrior opens fire, the shells strike the BMD and it explodes after several hits, the explosion kills 2 Russians nearby 10-8, “Were holding here.”, Radios the Warrior commander. Realising the battle is lost, the 4 Russian riflemen retreat into the barn and close the door as they do, in frantic rush, one is hit in the back and collapses 10-7. The officer and his marines cautiously approach the entrance to the barn and officer turns to his marines and whispers “Three of you, go round the right side, I reckon they’ll be a back door”, three marines break off from the gathering at the barn entrance and move around the right side of the barn, suddenly a door is visible and the marines quietly go through the open door, ahead of them, the remaining 7 Russians watch the barn door, suddenly a rifleman turns his head and see’s the three marines, “связаться!”, he cries, all the Russians turn and the rifleman is broken mid-sentence as one of the marines fires, striking him in the neck 10-6, the Russians unleash a barrage of bullets and cut down all three marines, 7-6. Seeing this through a slight opening in the barn door, the remaining marines are joined by the sniper’s rifleman and storm through the door taken the Russians by surprise, a marine carrying a FABRAM SAT-8 fires two shells, knocking a Russian to the floor 7-5, the Russians return fire and hit the shotgunner and a marine next to him 5-5, the Marines stop they’re storming and go back behind the barn door as bullets whistle past them, the officer, lastly out, throws an L109A1 grenade through the door, it rolls toward the Russians and they scatter, the captain and a rifleman run out of the right side door and just miss the explosion as it muffles the cries of the riflemen 7-2. Deciding to copy they’re idea, the Russians run quickly around the corner and the captain throws a RGO hand grenade, it lands at the feet of the Marines as they slowly enter the barn, 2 marines at the back of the 6 man line look to the grenade just as it explodes, killing four marines 3-2, and knocking the two officer and one other to floor. The officer and remaining marine get up, but as they do the Russians come into the barn and instantly unload they’re magazines into the remaining Marine 2-2, the officer retaliates and pulls the FABRAM SAT-8 from his side and unloads two shells into the Russian rifleman before being tackled by the Russian captain and knocking the shotgun away. The officer kicks the Russian off him and gets up and the two fight, the Russian swings at the officer but he quickly moves to the right and dodges the swing, returning with two that strike the Russian’s face knocking him back, the Russian draws his Scouts knife and lunges at the officer but he moves to the right and grabs the Russian’s hand with his, he then uses all his strength and throws the Russian over and onto his back on the floor before stamping on his stomach, the winded Russian draws his MP-443 Grach and fires, hitting the officer in his right shin, the officer drops to a crouch to grieve in the pain, but as the Russian gets up to end the officer’s life, suddenly a AIAW bullets rips straight through his head, the Russian collapses dead 2-0 and the Royal Marine sniper appears from the trees on the hill, “Let’s get you out of here.”, he says. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors